Daring Love
by DarkAngel from Hell13
Summary: Ben and Kevin fall in love...Sorry for the crappy summary but please read the story...:


**Daring love**

Placed in Ben10 and the Alien Force

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters present in the story.

Narration

'**Speech'**

_-Thoughts-_

It was a chilly evening. The group formed by Ben, Gwen and Kevin had traveled all day and if you count the fight they had with some aliens they encountered on their journey, you could say that they were exhausted.

The atmosphere in the car was tense. In the back Gwen was studying a map while Ben, who was seated in the passenger's seat, was looking out the window seemingly deep in thought and Kevin was yawning from time to time and despite his sleepy state he was keeping his eyes on the road but he sometimes glanced at Ben. The moon had started to rise and the clock said 22:45 PM.

'**We will reach another city in about another day and a half by my calculations, if we go with this speed of course.'** Gwen said breaking the silence. **'Why don't we stop near that group of trees to get some rest and continue tomorrow?'** Ben said pointing to a group of 5 or 6 trees up on a small hill, before stretching and letting out a large yawn. Kevin who had momentarily taken his eyes off the road to see where Ben was pointing, and had flickered his eyes at him exactly when he was stretching, had seen a bit of Ben's flat abdomen- blushed and looked away, agreeing to whatever Ben had said, hoping that this was the chance he was waiting for.

You see, my dear reader, Kevin had started to realize that he had feelings for Ben for some time now. At first he thought it was admiration – that Ben had managed to beat him; but then the admiration turned to respect, then to friendship; then Kevin had started to consider Ben as his best friend. But then he had realized that, subconsciously those feelings of friendship had turned into something more, something he had started to accept- he had fallen in love with Ben. Kevin had started to think of Ben as someone special for him, as someone he had to care for and protect, someone he could come home to – because it was said that home was where your heart is; but he was unsure if Ben felt the same or even had some sort of feelings towards him other than hate and distrust. Kevin did not know that Ben had started to fall for him; and he felt betrayed and depressed- although he put on a happy façade; seeing Kevin and Gwen interact and Kevin's flirty comments made him think that he didn't have a chance.

When they reached the top of the hill, stopping near the trees, Kevin took from the trunk two blankets that he always kept with him and asked where they wanted to sleep. Ben took one of the blankets and said he was going to sleep outside, leaving Kevin and Gwen to use the other blanket. Kevin had caught Ben's eyes for a fraction of a second before he turned around and had seen the sadness and longing that resided in those toxic-green eyes but he dismissed them as part of his imagination. **'It seems that we have to share. Where do you want to sleep, I vote for inside.'** The red-head said, breaking Kevin's line of thought. **'OK.'** He said mechanically following her inside his car and settling down so she could get closer to him and under the blanket. Gwen was soon asleep.

Kevin had watched Gwen sleep for a few moments before turning to look out the window and his breath was caught in this throat. Ben was leaning against a tree; his head slightly tilted to the side, the moon had brought out the plump pink lips, his unblemished tan skin and the wind that was blowing his brown hair from side to side, making him look like a fallen angel. But suddenly Kevin noticed a tear run down the smooth cheek. Ben said something and Kevin (who had read his lips) caught something like: 'Kevin, I lo… you.' and then more tears started to flow. Kevin carefully extracted himself from Gwen's grip, got out of the car and immediately headed towards Ben. He gathered Ben in his arms, sat down and placed him in his lap and tried to comfort Ben. The elder of the two whispered comforting words while rubbing circles on the smaller males back.** 'Shhhh…Ben it's going to be alright, everything is going to be alright. Shhh...calm down love, please'** he said, unconsciously calling the brunette 'love', while rocking back and forth. Ben had stopped crying but he was also half awake and had recognized who was holding him, but when Kevin had called him 'love' he became as still as a stone.

The raven haired boy was delighted that he had his love in his arms, but Ben suddenly became still and he knew that he had heard him when he had called him 'love' and he hoped that he wasn't angry or disgusted by him. Ben opened his toxic-green eyes and looked up at Kevin. **'What did you call me?'** he asked the older male while tears formed at the corners of his eyes. **'I called you love, because that is what you are to me – my love.'** Kevin said this sincerely and Ben could see the love and longing and a spark of lust in his charcoal eyes and acting purely on instinct he leaned up and kissed the raven-haired teen on the lips. Kevin nibbled on Ben's bottom lip begging to gain entrance, which the smaller male had immediately granted; and began to explore the moist cavern, mapping it and savoring its dark chocolate and cherry flavor. They separated when the need for air became unbearable. Ben's eyes were full of tears by now but he had a smile on his face. 'I never thought that you would love me… I thought that you loved Gwen.' He said turning his head so he won't see Kevin's face and tried to get away, but the older of the two tightened his hold and leaned down to deliver a kiss to rose-colored lips. 'I should have told you earlier but I was afraid that you didn't feel the same and would reject me, but I will tell you now – I love you, Ben Tennison.' Kevin said kissing Ben, who managed to whisper: 'I love you too, Kevin.' Before his lips were claimed.

In the morning Kevin woke up to the sun shining, birds singing and no cloud on the sky – it seemed that Mother Nature was happy that they had found each other and expressed her approval on her own way. 'Good morning, love.' Kevin said, waking up the sleeping beauty cuddled up to his chest….

**To Be Continued.**

**AN.** Please excuse my poor English and leave a review.


End file.
